My Girl
by kasey1939
Summary: Vex decides he deserves a reward for everything he's done and he knows just what to ask for, or at least who to take
1. Chapter 1

Vex answered his phone just as he decided to have the big bad morrigan twirl for him. The little bitch really should have remembered who he was while he was having that little bit of trouble and treated him with the respect he deserved. Maybe, if he hadn't been so humiliated by her this wouldn't be happening. No, who was he kidding, it would all have gone just about the same. He'd been set on this path since he first got volunteered by the succubitch to fight the Garuda with her band of merry men against his will.

"Hello, Hello!"

"Vex! Tell me everything is set on your end."

"Of course it's like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one. Just, you remember our deal and everything will go off without so much as a bump, yeah."

"Don't worry, I remember our deal. You keep your end and I'll keep mine."

"No worries mate. Talk at ya later. I got business to be doing." With that he hung up on the Ash… former Ash… Siren… wanker. Pulling out his new taser, compliments of the twirling moron, oh sorry Morrigan, and gave it a little test spark. Partly because he wanted to see her eyes widen and partly, mostly, because he loved the little sound it made. Time to get to work earning his prize.

Hale looked at his phone and tried to remember why he was working with that asshole. Then he remembered, the Mesmer was the only fae, besides Bo, strong enough to take on the Morrigan and win the fight. Somehow though, remembering the particulars of the deals he'd made didn't make following through on them any easier. They needed vex! Not just for the moment either, he would be essential to undoing the damage done. When he'd made the deal he hadn't known just how bad things were going to get, but now he was beyond grateful that he'd thought ahead. Of course he'd thought he'd need Vex to help quell and uprising against himself, not all of humanity. Looking down at his phone he tried to reach Bo and Dyson one last time before he sold his soul.

**Authors Note - This was going to be longer but then I realised there were two ways this could go. One Hale could give Vex Kenzi in exchange for his help or Two the morrigan who technically had Kenzi at the end of the season where this picks up could offer her as incentive for vex to double cross hale. Which way do you think I should go with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi knew she was in trouble. Bo has disapeared, no one knew where to find Dyson, Trick had pulled a rabbit act, the fae had basically declared humans terrorists, and she was all alone. Even Hale was nowhere to be found and she'd been snatch by the crazy evil bitch lady. If ever she was in need of a white knight it was now but unfortunately at the moment that was something that seemed to be in short supply. Shifting a little she tried to find a way out of her bonds but she was locked up tight, for now anyway, not that she would stop trying. She needed to get out of here and find Bobo. Something was horribly wrong she just knew it.

"Vex, wait we can make a deal."

Oh he loved it when people got the the bargaining stage of torture time. Though usually that didn't happen until after they'd experienced at least a little pain. He hadn't even touch her yet and she was already rolling over and showing her tummy. That just wasn't sporting at all. Oh, well may as well hear her out, she couldn't offer him anything better than the siren already had but it would be fun watching her try. Hale had offered up a free pass for him in light fae territories, no more boundaries for good old Vex, and to sweeten the pot even more when he'd hesitated to take the deal he'd added a cherry on top in the form of a favor owed to him. A powerful Light fae from an ancient family owing him a favor it didn't get much better than that.

"What you got?" Go on let her bargain it would make for a good laugh at least.

"The girl."

"What girl?" Did she really think he'd welsh on a deal over some doxy? Some two bit whore? Did she not know him at all? Honestly.

"The succubitches pet human."

"Kenzi?" What about that little crumpit? She was with the light tight asses wasn't she?

"I have her. My people snatched her out of the Dahl after we declared war on the humans. They brought her to me so I could ask her questions about her owner. You let me go and I'll give her to you."

"What good will that do me when Bobokins comes calling for her lost kitten? Not like I'd get to keep her."

"Haven't you heard yet? Word is the succubus is gone. Poof, vanished into thin air like that barkeep, and the valkery. She was unaligned meaning now that she isn't here to assert her claim on the little bitch."

"Kenzi is fair game."

Could be fun he did have a soft spot for the little goth. She'd actually become a friend while he was down and out, and if on occasion he'd fantasised about her becoming more than that noone else ever need know it. But if he welshed on the Siren he wouldn't get his payment from him. What to do? Oh... oh brilliant. He didn't have to welsh on anyone he would keep his deals all around and just rake in the lovelies.

"You're gonna stay right here for another hour. After that I let you up and you give me what you promised, yeah?"

"Why not let me up now? You'll have the girl all the sooner."

"Maybe so, but if I let you out now I'll be going back on my deal with the Siren and I really want the payment he offered up. This way you get to live, free and clear to torment those weaker than you another day, and I still get everything that's coming to me. Deal?"

She didn't like it she wanted up now. She could try to push it she knew how head over heels he was for the little snack sized twit, but if she did that he might just kill her and go after the girl himself. He'd been a very big part of her dark fae ways not so long ago and he probably knew just where to look for her, and the gaurds she'd left would be no problem for him now that he was at full power. Seeing no other choice she did the only thing left for her to do. She caved.

"Deal."

"Fantastic!"


End file.
